


Young and curious

by Kreesi



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Romance, I'm Not Ashamed, Lemon, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreesi/pseuds/Kreesi
Summary: During the party at the Dark Meadows Manor, the teens decide to play a fun game. Little do they know that it might actually turn into something more.Its pervy, idk how I wrote thisMain ship Styde, mentioned Creek, Bunny and Bebe x Wendy,





	1. Fun new game

Party at Token's house was always the biggest event for the South Park youth. Not only was his house a goddamn villa, so everybody could find a place to have fun and rest, but also it wasn't very often that the boy's parents were out of town, considering they mostly worked from home. Obviously, as nice of a child as he was, Token asked for permission first, and guaranted that nothing will be destroyed, stolen, or requiring a police intervention, they agreed. Again, obviously the teens were just like any other so they did sneaked in some alcohol. There weren't too many of them. Just Token's classmates, the closest circles, but just right to have a big party and little enough to comfortably play not so innocent anymore games. The games were way more interesting since few people came out of the closet.

Starting few years back on Tweek and Craig, the beloved otp of the entire town.

Barely two years later Wendy "Wends" Testaburger announced to their friends that they're bisexual gender-fluid, and to have it easier for people around to identify them, they decided to wear significant bracelets and pins, accordingly to how they felt at the moment.

Not so long after, Wends' best friend since forever - Bebe - came out as a little-bit-poly-curious pansexual and little to say, the two got even _closer_.

Then, a year back from now, Stan Marsh, the very captain of their high school football team, came out to his super best friend Kyle as bisexual. It was a big step for the two, considering how Kyle's affectionate nature had a lot to do with Stan's not so small crush on the boy. They talked about it for hours, Stan trying not to burst into tears knowing that Kyle, as a straight person, won't ever answer his feelings. The honest night ending on Broflovski's promise that he loves Stan in every way (except this one), and that he won't stop until he finds a perfect match for his friend. The words coming back at him along with a giant bear hug and soft sobbing. Soon after, young Marsh felt very relieved, knowing that because of his coming out and the long talk, he realised he no longer desires his best friend, and he was content. It was alright. They easily came back to their normal life, Kyle helping the boy with coming out to the rest of their friends, and being very supportive, whilst Stan decided to squeeze the best out of his situation, going on one-time dates with people of both genders.

There were still few people left, hiding their feelings. Some were so deep in the dark closet it was a wonder how they haven't found the Narnia yet. But everything had it's time. One of them had their time at the party...

Deep into the fun and and happy drinking (they tried to do it responsibly, remembering that some, like Butters, didn't drink at all, and others, like Stan, had problems with drinking too much) Bebe gathered all of them in the living room

"Alright you crazy bitches!" she stood on the table empty bottle in hand, respectfully taking off her shoes first "Time to have some _real_ fun!" everybody cheered knowing what's coming next "Except this time we are going to do it a little bit differently" she lowered her voice and giggled at the sight of their suprised faces. Wends hang their arm on Bebe's shoulder with two hats in the other hand.

"We are going to play truth or dare" Wends said and everybody snickered with excitement "But just as Bebe said, we changed the rules a bit. It gets really boring after a while when everybody is choosing truth, or are too anxious to give a _real fucking dare_ " A shocked ' _ooh'_  went around, Wends didn't cursed very often, and it was about to go down when they did.

"So... " Bebe continued "We are making things more spicy! We are all 17 and 18, it's time to get to the real shit now!!"

"But still respecting peoples boundaries and consent!" Wends added, knowing some would get uncomfortable and unwilling to play without this disclaimer "We have traditionally, a bottle. Then these hats. In one hat we have all the possible, nice and naughty" they gave a little wink "truths and dares. Nobody gets to choose which one they want, you can only roll again if you are uncomfortable with the result of the dare, everything physical that's more than kissing can be rolled again. Other stuff, like pranking and all the truths have to be done, alright?" everybody looked at each other in excitement, with silent question, in the end they all agreed

"W-wha-what about the other h-hat?" Jimmy asked

"Some dares are described as 'person A person B' , the hat decides who's which. It's about to be rolled when the bottle-chosen person got this dare. It's so nobody would feel unfair in this deal. Okay now. Because rules are changed the rolling changed too. Whoever the bottle chooses has to take an order from Hat 1, if it requires another person, the bottle has to choose again. After the truth or dare is done, the Person A spins the bottle and the chosen one takes an order, and so and so" Bebe explained and then with an official tone said "Everybody ready?" and with a loud ' _hell yes!_ ' they moved the table aside and gathered in a circle around the single empty bottle and two hats full of small, colorful papers.

They played for a while, giving a loud applause when Red had to make out with Kenny for 30 seconds, or when Cartman had to sing a serenade to Tweek, earning a seriously deadly glare from Craig while doing so. There were few prank calls, disgustingly interesting chubby bunny challenge between Kevin and Annie (neither of them could fit more than eight marshmallows in their mouths), and Kyle had to get through "Seven minutes in heaven" with Scott Malkinson, but nobody really believed they actually did it, so they had to at least beat Red's and Kenny's making out session by ten seconds.

"Scott are you sure you're not eating any sweets? Because you sure taste like you just ate a whole bag of rock candy" Kyle laughed his embarrassment off while wiping his mouth in the sleeve

"Kaaahl is this your gay way of telling Scott he's sweet?" Eric nudged him, earning a giggle of everybody

"Why, are you jealous fatass?" Kyle shrugged at his comment

"God damn it Kahl, I'm not fat!! I've lost weight!" Eric shouted offended

"And you've still changed nothing!" Clyde snickered

"Well, coming back to your comment Kyle, it might be because my sugar levels are rising, I might have to take my insulin" Scott explained and excused himself for a second to check and in case, take a shot of the medicine.

"Okay Kyle, spin for the next victim!" Bebe clasped in her hands, still waiting for somebody to finally get a naughty dare

"Alright, alright, whoever it is, good luck dude" the redhead chuckled and spinned the bottle. Everybody hold their breaths, every time it was still as exciting. The object started to slow down and finally, landed right in front of Clyde Donovan. He sighed deeply, scared for his life

"Come on Clyde!!" Heidi hurried him, while the boy anxiously reached to the Hat 1, covering his eyes so he won't cheat. It was tempting to peak and get a blue colored truth tho. Unfortunately for him, the folded piece was red.

"It's a dare!" he announced.

' _you're not a pussy Clyde. **Whatever**  it is, you can do it'_ he told himself.

"Read it Clyde! Out loud!!" Nichole couldn't contain her excitement. It could've been those three kamikadze shots she previously drowned with Stan though. For courage of course, and not because the Ice Candy was her most favourite flavor in the whole world.

Clyde sighed again, and unfolded the piece. The second he read it, his face went as red as his shirt.

"What does it say Clyde?" asked Tweek trying to steal a glance at the paper

"I.. I need a second person, hold on" he quickly said and spinned the bottle. If he was going to read it to them, he **will**  drag somebody with him. Bebe and Wends knew by his face that it had to be one of the nasty ones. Meanwhile Clyde was praying in his mind that the partner will be female.

Again. He was wrong. The bottle chose Stan.

"Oh sweet Cthulhu.." Clyde squeeled and hid his face in his hands.

Stan wasn't fucking blind. He knew they got something very embarrassing and now was blushing slightly as well.

"Clyde?" he said "Clyde, dude, what does it say?" The brown haired boy mumbled something and Stan had to crouch closer to hear it. Everybody hold their breaths.

"What was it dude?" Marsh asked again

"Just roll a number" The other groaned in frustration. He wasn't a wuss. He won't back down.

"Uhm.. Okay" Stan nodded and reached for the Hat 2. At this point Clyde wasn't sure which person he preferred to be.

"Okay, fine, Stan, say if you're A or B and Clyde, maybe finally read the paper!" Bebe nagged

"Oh, um.. I'm the person B"

"ohmygooood" Clyde groaned louder even more embarrassed. Realising the boy is unable to read the text, Stan gently pulled the paper from his friend's hand and immediately went just as red on his own face

"Soo!?" everybody was anticipating the verdict. Stan gulped and took a deep breath

"The.. The person A..." he glanced at Clyde, still hiding his face "gives the person B..." his voice was trembling "...a...an oral." he finished quietly. The room went dead silent. After few moments Wends pat Clyde's back

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Everything more than kissing can be re-rolled, nobody is pushing you" Another few moments passed by, only disturbed by Clyde's breathing slowly coming back to normal.

' _It's okay dude. Stan is bi. It's alright with him right? You can do it. I mean Kyle had to make out with Scott twice, it's just as embarrassing right!?_ ' he told himself and finally stood up, still flushed, reaching to grab the hand of equally flushed Stan

"I ain't a puss bruh" he said "I'll do it" Stan held the boys hand but tugged it down a bit

"Clyde. You **_don't_**  have to do this. It's all about consent and shit dude. You're not queer, if it's not in your comfort zone you ain't gotta do it" he said slowly. Clyde nodded, but still helped Stan to get up

"Well.. We're teens... It's about experimenting right? You won't know until you try.." Donovan answered and mentally gave himself a high-five

' _Nice bro, smooth_ '

It wasn't exactly like he didn't wanted to do this. He had to admit, getting Stan as his partner out of all the guys was quite a blessing. They weren't too close so it wouldn't be as awkward as could be with Token or Jimmy, not to mention that if Clyde wasn't straight, Stan would be on the top of his list to bang. He was fit and _**damn**_  if this guy wasn't just a fucking Adonis walking on Earth.

Coming to the terms with it.. Was Clyde actually straight?

Stan nodded sheepishly, actually a bit flattered. He knew that Clyde wouldn't agree to this with somebody like Cartman, or worse, his BFF Token. Speaking of the devil

"Okay, okay, slow down your horses there" the rich boy held his hands up so the attention would turn to him "First. You ain't doing this in the closet. You're going to the bathroom, preferably in the bathtub and I want everything shiny clean after you're done alright? It's one thing explaining to my parents that there's a fucking jizz on the tub, and another trying to tell them that it's not even mine!" the boys actually let out a laugh at the thought

"Second. You both had some intercourses with other people before, so it would be rather safe to actually have a condom with you"

"I mean" Stan started, picking up Clyde's attention "I actually never did _that_ with anybody, and for those stuff" he made a vague move with his hand "I always had a condom" Their attention turned to Clyde

"Well.. Um... I mean I had dates but um.. I've never.." his face got even more red, he couldn't believe he had to explain to _everybody_  that he is still a virgin. His thoughts got interrupted by a gentle and comforting squeeze, that made him remember that they still hold hands.

"Alright." Token nodded "I mean I would still insist but I doubt anybody has any on them?" he glanced around the room, and then everybody straight up looked at Kenny

"Not today, sorry" the boy snickered. He had condoms. He always did. But he also had a feeling about Clyde that he won't actually need them. And Kenny had something one would call a Sixth Sense. Stan sighed.

"Alright..a-are you sure Clyde? You can back down any second, no hard feelings, just roll again and that's it"

"No, it's.. It's okay, man. I am.. A little curious" he admitted, fumbling with his shirt

"Fine then" Bebe clasped "But to not make it too long, you've got like... Ten minutes?"

"Only ten!?" Stan squirmed and realised how it sounds "I mean... God, no offense Clyde, it's just that it does takes me a bit longer than ten minutes Bebe!"

"Fine. You get ten minutes for a start, if you won't be done by then, you'll get another ten" The boys nodded, flustered

"Okay, Clyde, spin for the next person and then you can go, we ain't waiting for you, it will be boring"

Clyde spinned the bottle one more time and then, with Stan by the hand, gathered the courage and entered the big bathroom.

"So... " Stan gulped as he locked the door and covered the keyhole with his beanie hat, so nobody could peak. Clyde only swallowed hard and fixed his collar that felt unbelievably tight right now. Stan looked at his terrified expression and walked closer, locking their eyes in an intense stare. 

"Clyde. We don't have to do this. We can just sit here for fifteen minutes and only say we did it" he kept up the eye contact so his words would really stuck with the boy. But Clyde shook his head. Something in the back of his mind was making him want this because of the intimate way Stan looked in his eyes.

"Look, it's really okay, I'll do it. I'm just a bit embarrassed.. But curious.. Nonetheless" he admitted his cheeks burning. You would have to be blind or completely asexual, to not be even a little bit interested in what's inside Stan Marsh's pants. Stan sighed, nodding his head and gently caressing Clyde's shoulders with his hands. He wasn't sure if it was for the guy's comfort or his own. He wanted to back down himself, the last thing Stan wanted was to unintentionally hurt one of his friends. But there was something about Clyde that set fire in the pit of his abdomen. Maybe the comforting deep of his hazel eyes, maybe the well defined jaw and nicely forming muscles. Or maybe was it the way his lips always looked so soft and inviting. It wasn't a secret to Stan that he considered a lot of his friends to be very attractive, but only Clyde (besides Kyle for a while) has ever made his blood rush. Not to mention that Clyde had ass for days. Just the kind of backside Stan dreamed to grab and play with for a good while before fucking it like an animal. Just the thought alone send a message down his lower regions, and Stan could tell that he's got a semi.

"You doing anything in there?!" a loud knock and Nichole's slightly drunk voice interrupted the intimate stare contest they had. Stan rubbed the back of his neck, his face burning red.

"Give us some damn time, it's not that fucking easy as just getting on your damn knees and taking a dick in your mouth!!" Clyde shouted back frustrated

"I'm pretty sure it is Clyde!" Kenny joined the conversation "I'm pretty damn sure that that's exactly how you do a blowjob"

"Oh fuck off" Stan said "Give us two more minutes to just.. Adapt to the terms of the situation"

"Alright but only two and then I want to hear you scream and moan for you dear life, or I'm coming in!" Bebe warned and clicked a beeping timer few times to remind them of the limited minutes.

"O-okay.." Clyde said "Maybe.. maybe let's take the clothes off.." Stan cocked an eyebrow "You know, to not make it dirty or somethin.."

"Oh right" Stan complied and started to strip. He tried to not give in to his instincts and desires, but he couldn't stop himself and glanced at Clyde. His body was well ripped for the young age, similar to Stan, as american football was a very demanding sport. His body was not as chubby as firm, abs forming quite a nice V shape reaching down his pants, along with a bright and very tempting happy trail... Stan looked back up, his eyes traveling on the other males body, completely losing his mind over hard pecs, drinking in the sight of defined collar bones (Stan started to think that maybe he developed a fetish about those, since every time during the post game showers he couldn't help but stare and imagine covering them up in hickeys), up to the point of Clyde's handsome freckled face, where to his horror, he met a gaze of a very frustrated and flushed pair of hazel eyes. Clyde tried to maintain his composure

"You like what you see..?" he asked trying to sound jokingly smooth. But the trembling of his voice gaved him away. He was very, VERY shocked. Stan Marsh ogled him. Not only that, he was eating Clyde with his stare. The boy was.. Flattered. Stan was like the hottest guy in school, if not in the entire town. Himself.. Clyde didn't thought of his body too well. The snarky comments about his weight from childhood still stinged harshly in his mind. He surely didn't thought he is desirable. Token's reasoning and Craig's maternal care, ~~hidden deeply behind the unamused stare~~  were the only things that saved the boy from falling hard into bulimia. The will to not disappointing his beloved friends was a harsh reminder every time he thought about losing weight "the fast way". But Stan didn't seem to mind any hint of fat here and there. More, he actually seemed to be into it

"Uhm.. Yea. Actually.. Since we're at it" Stan admitted with a cute smile, blushing wildly, nearly making Clyde's jaw drop. Stan couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to kiss it.

"So, uhm.. You're just in.. In your underpants"

"Yep.." Clyde nodded, unconsciously trying to hide himself with his hands

"Should I.. Take mine off..?" Stan asked as Clyde sat in the bathtub, trying not to think too hard about what's happening right now.

"Well. I'm bout to suck you off... You might as well do that.." Clyde said looking at his knees. Luckily for him the bathtub's anti-slipping mat was quite soft so his knees won't hurt too much. Or so he hoped. The circular shaped patterns seemed to be an enemy in the long run.

Hearing the sheepish answer Stan nodded and ever so slowly slipped out of his boxers, standing in his full glory in front of Clyde, and realizing, that the shameless watching his friend actually made his dick fully hard. Clyde swallowed loudly, the thought trying to smash into his brain, screaming that the sight of **him**  made Stan Marsh, this ungodly handsome guy, turned on.

"Your two minutes are done! Get to work!!" they heard Bebe behind the door and the loud beep of the timer.

They both sucked the air in. Clyde's heart started to beat crazy fast and loud enough for Stan to feel the small vibrations as he held his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked calmly, gently moving his hand to Clyde's soft, messy hair. Every time he had an anxiety attack, Kyle would sit Stan down and stroke his hair. The gentle massage making everything slow down, and calming him down. And so he did this now. He slowly and lovingly caressed Clyde's head, watching as said boy calmed and let his breath out. He didn't even realised he was holding it.

"Yea.." Clyde nodded, smiling from the affectionate gesture, but his attention was picked up by a large member, sticking right into his face, unconsciously he licked and bit his lips. Manner didn't went unnoticed by Stan, who immediately felt the boy's reaction in his dick. 

"Thanks... Well.. Let's get started..." and with that Clyde counted to three in his head, and grabbed Stan's quite big cock. Stan hissed at the sudden move, his hand never leaving Clyde's soft hair. The other boy gave the length few lazy strokes.

' _It's happening **'**_  he told himself ' _you're bout to give a blowjob to Stan Marsh. It's not that bad_ ' 

And in fact it wasn't. Stan was breathing shakily and it did gave Clyde the courage to go further. He ever so gently, slid his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum and receiving a very pleased sigh from the ravenette. Clyde couldn't believe it when he first felt it, but he slowly started to realise that pleasuring his friend makes him hot all over the right places. He spit in his other hand and added it to the motion, embarrassment from few minutes ago now fading away. His saliva made the movement much easier, and using two hands much better for the receiver. Clyde decided that it's either now or never, and with the last suction of air he slowly moved his head forward and licked the tip of Stan's penis. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and the soft, low groan from his friend made him even a bit proud. He gave it another lick right through the slit, tasting the pre-cum (he catched himself on thinking that he _could get used to it_ ), and then another one, long and slow from the bottom up. With the second he covered the tip with his mouth and sucked slightly, he started to get into it. Especially with the long, sexy moan he had drawn from Stan. Clyde bobbed his head few, lazy times, afraid at first of going too hard too fast, but even more afraid of doing something wrong. Stan's hand tugged his hair slightly, inviting him to keep moving, and Clyde without giving it a second thought looked up. His gaze traveled from the black hair, following the happy trail up to Stan's impressive abs. He shuddered at the thought of touching those and forced himself to keep his hand on Stan's hipbone. Which, if he couldn't have more, was better than nothing. He didn't wanted to make it more awkward than it will be. His eyes went further up, the boys nipples were erect, perfect for sucking, and for a second Clyde thought that those look way better than simple tits. He ignored his screaming instincts, and kept going. Stan's neck looked pale and naked, tempting to leave hickeys. At the point of Marsh's smooth lips Clyde couldn't fight the urges and let his gay thoughts overwhelm his head. It was when hazel met Stan's lustfilled and clouded baby blue, that Clyde felt his cock go hard. He started to go a bit faster, his eyes never breaking the contact which sent pleasant chills down Stan's spine. Clyde shifted on his knees, with more comfortable position he kept going, his mind closed completely on the task. Stan watched him mesmerized, he never felt that good before. Donovan was definitely good with his mouth, making his tongue lap around the tip of the shaft, and sucking. Clyde forgot how they even got there. His only focus was Stan and his dick in Clyde's mouth. Stan's big, nice, tasty dick. Curiosity got the better of him, as he remembered that in porn there are some who don't gag while sucking.

' _there's_ _only one way to find out_ ' he thought, as he suddenly slid Stan's cock all the way down his throat. Stan barely chocked down a loud moan and just looked in shock at Clyde, who was nuzzling his nose in ravenette's black pubes. Clyde was, little to say, proud the fuck out of himself. He wasn't sure how it's even connected, but the feeling of Stan's dick so deep in his throat made his own dick twitch and he moaned around he shaft. Stan was trembling now. Nobody ever gave him a deepthroat. And now it wasn't just anybody, it was Clyde Hot Ass Donovan, vice captain of their team. His very own vice captain, Stan thought. His cheeks were red all the way up to his ears, his expression flushed and his eyes.. Those damn hazel eyes looked at Stan like he was a fucking God himself. A hot, sexy God. And with such desire Stan could be just swallowed whole like that. He gently stroked the boy's hair, much to Donovan's approval

"F.. Fuck Clyde" he hissed, amazed. Clyde only hummed as his answer. Stan was very suprised how did Clyde managed to breathe through his nose for so long, while having his throat stuffed all the way down. When he finally let go there was a long thread of saliva connecting them and Clyde looked _hungry_. It made Stan's cock itch for more.

"God damn it dude, how are you so good at this" Stan chuckled, but his expression quickly turned to shocked when he heard Clyde's words

"Fuck my face, Stan" his rough, breathy voice made Stan's hair bristle

"Wha.. WHAT?" he tried to keep his scream as quiet as possible. Clyde's expression didn't changed, he still looked like if he was starving looking at food, and he was starving for Stan's cock specifically.

"Fuck my face" he repeated while giving Stan few desperate strokes

"Dude are you sur--OH" Stan didn't had the chance to finish when Clyde dipped down on his dick again, taking everything down his throat at once and moaning while doing so, his tongue doing all the right fucking things.

"Ffuck alright" Stan couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. "Just --oh god-- slow down.. Kay" Clyde took his dick out of his mouth and allowed Stan to line himself right. Ravenette's held the other boys head with both hands and he hesitated for a second

"I-if you'll want me to stop just smack my leg twice okay?" Clyde nodded and with that Stan pushed inside his mouth all at once again, while groaning with pleasure. At first he took it slow but found impatience in Clyde's desperate clutch on his hips and so he sped up. It wasnt even a minute when Stan was pushing with force in and out of Clyde's mouth, every time going all the way in and back. Clyde was humming content, making his throat vibrate around Stan's dick. The guy went full on primal instincts, fucking Clyde's mouth raw. He felt he was on edge, which wasn't even surprising to him anymore, considering how damn good Donovan was with his mouth

"Shit..."

"fuck"

"damn it, clyde"

"how the fuck.. Arh"

He kept moaning and groaning, almost forgetting to keep it quiet. It was when he looked down at Clyde again, their gaze met, and saw the pure desire and pleasure in his eyes, that he came hard, he didn't even had time to pull out, _hell_ , he was buried balls deep in Donovan's nice wet mouth, his semen shooting right into Clyde's throat. It was the biggest orgasm he ever had. What suprised Stan was the loud sound of content swallowing, and what got him even more suprised was very low and loud growl coming from Clyde along with very heavy breathing. His eyes half lidded, clouded and he just kept moaning around Stan's dick, his fingers almost digging holes in Stan's hips, his whole body shaking. And then it hit him.

**Clyde Donovan just came over sucking his dick.**

He pulled out slowly, caressing the boys head. Thick string of saliva still connecting them, but not a drop of Stan's cum came from Clyde's mouth. He drank it all. Which, if he wasn't already worn the fuck out, would make Stan hard again.

"Holy.. Fuck... Clyde did you just..." Stan wasn't sure how to word it. He let the boy catch his breath and then it hit Clyde too. He looked at his underwear, and saw it all completely wet in his cum. His mind cleared from the blinding desire and he immediately started to freak out

"Stan I.. I'm.. I don't--" his eyes started to swell, tears forming in the corners. He felt like a slut. He hid his face in his hands, trying not to cry. He wasn't a pussy right!?

Stan quickly grabbed Clyde's face to make him look him in the eyes. He hated it when people cried. He always wanted to help but didn't knew how.

"Clyde, it's okay dude, it's okay!" Clyde just kept sobbing. He wasn't embarrassed over liking giving a blowjob, rather over the fact how much he liked it

"Clyde I won't tell anybody, they won't know!" Stan said quietly. "None of them will know! It's nothing bad! Many people have their kinks, it's alright!" he kept going, hoping that Clyde would calm down soon.

"I-its so f-fucking slutty" Clyde sobbed holding on Stan's hands, still cupping his face

"It's not Clyde! It's actually pretty hot if anything" he assured, earning a hopeful glance

"I-is it?"

"Yea! It's alright, I'm telling you, everything is fine, nothing is wrong with you dude" Stan answered the silent question. Clyde nodded. Stan never lied. Everybody knew that.

"Ten minutes boys! Time's up! Or do you need more?" they heard Wends giggling behind the door

"Well actually we need like 5 minutes to clean up so..." Stan answered and they heard everybody cheer and shout ' _they fucking did it, oh my God!!_ '

"Tch.. Looks like we've got a little fanclub" he joked. Clyde giggled at that and wiped off his tears. He looked at Stan again

"What?" he asked

"Dude... I can't believe you swallowed" It clearly rubbed Clyde the wrong way as Stan immediately started to clarify himself "I mean it was hot! And nobody ever deepthroated me, so... that was new" he smirked and wiped off a bit of saliva left on Clyde's chin, making the boy shudder at the gentle gesture.

"Am I gay?" Clyde asked suddenly

"Well.. Did you liked it?" Clyde nodded sheepishly, and Stan crouched next to the bathtub to level their gaze

"Did you liked it because of just something in your mouth or... Or because of.. You know, me..?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"I.. I don't know...I mean you surely are attractive.. But I'm not sure..." Stan nodded and smiled

"I guess you'll just have to find out. Well, your first big adventure in queer world is finished, so it should be easier from now on. And by the way... you're pretty damn attractive too" he winked

Clyde smiled at that, Stan's beautiful blue eyes giving him the courage he needed. Stan messed with his hair again and got up, reaching his hand out for Clyde to climb out the bathtub

"I guess we should clean up first" said Clyde. After few minutes bathtub had no sign of use and the boys dressed up, sharing interested glances and shy smiles. Both a bit too embarrassed to be the first one to talk. Barely second before Clyde reached for the lock in the door Stan stopped his hand, an uneasy matter going on in his mind

"What is it?" Clyde asked, unsure

"Clyde..." Stan looked at their hands and carresed Clyde's palm with his thumb. Kyle teached him that it's best to show compassion and support with both words and physical affection "I don't want you to think that somethin' is wrong with you" Stan finally said

"You mean..?"

"What you said after.. All that. Nothing is wrong with you. You're not a slut for liking something sexual related. You're not a slut for getting turned on by this, and you're not a slut for getting off to this. Everybody's got their preferences, and it's just fine. And I'm actually very glad you liked it" he smiled warmly, unknowingly making Clyde melt "I was really afraid that you'll be traumatized later or somethin..and all this was..." he waved his hand at the tub "...In fact.. Pretty damn hot... And quite a sight to see" he blushed red as he said the last part. Clyde was equally as flushed

"You were quite something to look at as well" he admitted "and thanks.. Thank you so much" he cracked a smile and hugged Stan tightly. He quickly hugged back and felt relieved. No regret. No shame. No hard feelings.

Well, maybe except one, specific hard feeling.

They both took a deep breath and closed their eyes shut as Clyde unlocked the door and turned the handle. Obviously they were awaiting a whole fucking parade over their fooling around. And they weren't wrong. Everybody was waiting outside the bathroom and shouted in excitement as the boys walked out, both red on their faces, and their hair a bit too messy.

"Holy FUCK, you guys!! I can't believe you did it!!" Bebe started to chant

"Wave and smile Stan, wave and smile" Clyde snickered, trying to get through the growing embarrasment. Stan couldn't help but indeed smile and chuckle at the comment

"Bro, get the camera, Clyde still has spit on his mouth!!" Cartman squeeled, and Donovan quickly wiped it off and tried avoiding eye contact. Token stepped in, knowing it's better not to pick on Clyde in this situation. The boy was rather sensitive. 

"Okay okay, calm the fuck down y'all, remember it was Bebe's and Wends' idea to involve anything other than kissing, and it was Clyde's goddamn sacrifice for the sake of your fun, that it even happened alright? Some respect please" Everybody kept giggling but agreed. Giving the boys some space and coming back to the circle

"So..." Stan started "Something interesting was going on while we were gone?"

"I don't know Stan, you tell me" Kyle nudged him with his elbow snickering, but Stan knew it was just a friendly teasing. He would tell the redhead everything later anyway. Kyle always knew everything about him and the other way around. Well, maybe he would spare some details for himself. And so Stan only send Clyde a knowing smile, assuring him everything is fine. Clyde smiled back and cleared his, now dry, throat.

"And for serious?" he asked

"Well" Annie started "Butters had to answer for 'fuck marry kill' and he said ' _oh jeez, I guess Bebe, Kenny, Eric_ ' " she said, mimicking the blonde boy, that was blushing wildly while Kenny send him a wink. At the same time Cartman was huffing angrily

"I can't believe you'd kill me Butters"

"S-sorry Eric"

"Who wouldn't tho" sighed Kyle dreamily. They all laughed and Annie continued her tale

"Then Nichole had to do the salty ride on Wends' stomach to get to the drink in their bra and lemon in their mouth."

"YEAH! TOKEN ALMOST WET HIS PANTS" Kenny burst out laughing and got a nudge from Craig

"Then Tweek had to reveal a secret from their private life with Craig, and it was that both of their dads catched them going down on each other" Tweek hid his red face in the crook of Craig's neck, along with his trademark 'acking' , his boyfriend lovingly carresed his side.

"Then Jimmy had to try and keep a drink steady on his nose for a whole minute, and he did it!" Clyde high-fived his proud friend

"How bout you guys?" asked Scott and Clyde's smile was replaced with red blush

"Oh... Um.." he glanced at just as red Stan "it wasn't that bad.." he said and earned a loud _'ooh'_ "Shut uuup!"

Token messed his hair and whispered something to him that earned a chuckle and a bit more relaxed posture from the boy.

"What do you have to say Stan? You were so boastful about ' _more than ten minutes_ ' " Kevin chuckled. Stan felt his ears burn and cleared his throat

"Uh..um..I guess Clyde is.." he catched the flickering gold of the hazel eyes and tried to find words that won't send the poor guy over the edge "He's just.. A natural" he mumbled and in one go drinked his entire glass of fruity drink, that tipsy Nichole handed him literally a second before. Again a loud ' _ooh he's blushing_ ' was heard

"Clyde this reminds me..." Eric started while looking at Stan downing his glass and Clyde could only sigh heavily "I betcha you're fucking thirsty" and Clyde couldn't say no. He indeed felt his throat being dry and sore, from the raw, wild, mouth fucking he himself asked for

"Yea, I guess you could say that.." he spat out, not giving even so much as a glance at histerical Eric that handed him the glass of cold water. Cartman was laughing even louder when he saw how desperate Clyde was to drink the iced beverage. Clyde was cursing his existence for allowing himself a relieved sigh and a cough when he emptied the glass

"Holy momma, dude, what the fuck were you doing in there, this couldn't be a simple bj" Tweek said and everybody looked at him with a knowing look that send him back into, now smirking, Craig's neck. Before they would take their attention back to Clyde, Craig talked

"Clyde always had a bad gag reflex, he can't even handle a spatula checking at the doctors office" everybody nodded, taking that as a good enough answer as any, and Craig, unnoticed, send him a glare that just fucking knew. Clyde never had a problem with spatula cheking and he was boastful about it since they were 8.

The rest of the party went as smooth as it could after those events, few other people rolled some embarrassing challenges so Clyde an Stan didn't feel so left out. But they kept stealing glances from each other and giving small smiles. And every time Clyde couldn't help but feel a pleasant warm in his stomach, at the thought of his blue eyed God-looking friend.


	2. All the hints and clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is bearing the physical consequences of their fooling around

Morning came bright and unusually warm for the cold climate of the mountains. Teens were slowly and sleepily gathering around the kitchen, trying to wait patiently for their cups of coffee. Luckily nobody was really hungover, since their playing took away their attention from drinking. And yet out of all the people, one person seemed to not do so well. "You're okay Clyde?" asked Token, handing him the cup. Clyde cleared his throat harshly "Yea.. Just a sore throat" be said quietly with a rough voice. He hoped nobody would pay him too much of attention but unfortunately Cartman heard it

"You could explain what exactly happened there ya kno' " Eric tried to keep his tone casual but failed "I'm sure that confessing your sins is very healing"

"Leave him alone Cartman" Stan pushed him down onto the seat. It looked a bit like a show for dominance

"Look at you, defending your new boyfriend, you're such a gentleman Stan" the boy laughed

"Eric we all agreed long ago that there will be no humiliating and shaming over the events of the game" said Wends fixing their messy short hair with a bobby pin. Stan shot him a glare and crossed his arms

"Fine, Jesus Christ... I'm just curious, you guys are breaking mah balls man, breaking mah balls... " he said dramatically putting his hand over the chest

"Then go see them fixed because you ain't getting shit from us" Marsh frowned and took a sip of coffee Clyde gave him, smiling warmly to cheer the boy up. They quickly received Cartmans reaction

"Oh mah God, you guys, you can't just give each other bedroom eyes and not fucking tell me what happened there" he said over his cup. Kyle smacked him in the head

"HEY! **WHAT THE FUCK KAHL!?** "

"Why are you so interested in this, did your mom blocked porn sites in your computer or what?"

" _You're_ not interested only because Stan will tell you everything anyway!"

Clyde, so far quiet, froze, looking at Stan nervously. Stan picked it up

"I won't tell him _everything_!" he clarified "Probably just an overall of the situation. I'm not going to intrude Clyde's privacy" they all looked at Clyde, awaiting for his voice in the matter. But sadly his voice was really not doing it today.

"Token.. " he barely whispered and waved his hand as a 'speak for me please' sign. The boy understood, they've done that few times, mostly when Clyde was just too ashamed or scared to speak himself.

"Clyde agrees..?" he glanced at his friend, nodding telling him to keep going. In such situations Clyde couldn't know what will Token say, but he always trusted him. "Agrees that Kyle can know what happened" Token continued "But I will get to know as well" he raised his brow and Clyde rolled his eyes, nodding. Having somebody speak for him had its perks but also few flaws, such as this.

"But only the shape of the event, and not the details they both would prefer to keep to themselves" Clyde listened and raised his thumb up in approval "And also the information can't go outside this... Square of people. Meaning Clyde, Stan, Kyle and me" this Token said without having to be supported by Clyde, he knew the events of the dare are ought to stay secret.

"Yes! _**OW!** _" Clyde said autonomously, a bit too loud and wincing in stinging pain, as he smacked his knee at which he also whined. The tub mat was soft at first, but everything can become uncomfortable when you're kneeling on it for over ten minutes. Underneath the clothing his knees had few bigger dark spots that hurt as fuck.

"So you were kneeling huh" Kenny smirked as he entered the kitchen. Clyde gave up and nodded. He was tired of fighting for his privacy for the whole night.

"Hm, I could have bet you would prefer to sit on the toilet to do this, you don't seem like the guy willing to kneel" the blonde casually said, pouring himself the fresh and expensive coffee, that he was so happy to drink. He avoided drinking any in his house as he knew that his family is being supplied by Tweeks Bros™, and Mr. Tweak is known for spicing the beverage with drugs. It doesn't stop the South Park citizens to still buy their coffee there. But perhaps it's the drug addiction. Clyde lightly hit the counter with his head, cursing himself for not thinking about it. He could fucking sit on the toilet seat, he didn't had to kneel goddamn it. Stan chuckled and stroked the boys hair playfully, earning a kissing mimic from Eric. 

"It's okay, you'll be fine soon" Stan ignored the chubby friend, and just kept petting Clyde's head, happy that he wasn't pushed away. Clyde mumbled something against the counter and it was quickly followed by another painful whine. 

"What is it?" Token leaned closer and Clyde repeated himself whispering "Oh okay. He says that it's fucking embarrassing" he informed others then leaned in again and giggled "Uh-huh, yeah I do have pills for throat pain, I'll get you some" Token stepped away to search the cabinets, in the meanwhile handing Kenny a full bag of the rich, tasty ground coffee, since he noticed the boy was basically trying to drown himself in his already 3rd cup, testing possibilities of smooth cream and brown sugar. Nobody in the Manor really drink the beverage, but they had a lot of it stored since nice, expensive coffee was a great idea for a gift.

"Token it's too expensive, I can't take this" Kenny admitted now slightly ashamed of his noticed gluttony

"Your birthday is next month, take it as a gift. We don't drink it, I took the first bag out for you guys" the boy said, refusing to take the package back, and reaching to the health supplies cabinet. He found three boxes of throat painkillers. He turned around, smiling at Kenny, who was happily and now slowly sipping his coffee.

"Hey Clyde, what flavor do you want?"

"Stan is my favourite" Eric snickered trying to mimic the flushed boy

"Cartman shut up now, or you'll never take part in the game again!" Wends hissed

"Yea, we will vote you out!" Bebe added and leaned on her friend, taking a cup from their hands and drinking few sips. Token rolled his eyes and shook his head, then stepped closer to the blushing friend, who was still hiding his face in the counter, Stan's stroking hand never leaving his hair. At first Clyde thought the gesture is weird considering the events from yesterday, but then realized it's just Stanley's way of trying to keep things normal, so he wouldn't have to feel so embarrassed all the time. The best they could do is act natural, if they would be avoiding each other Cartman wouldn't be the only one to laugh.

"We've got strawberry, lemon and peppermint" Token shook the boxes above Clyde's head.

"Strawberry is weird" Donovan said softly, now trying very hard not to think about the fact that the most common flavor for condoms is strawberry, and how **_nice_** it would be to suck Stan's dick with a fruity hint on his tongue. He failed obviously and immediately felt hot all over. It didn't help that Stan's hand in his hair was stroking him the same, pleasant way as he did then.

"Lemon and peppermint are left then" Token examined the two boxes as if one of them was supposed to have a disclaimer about the post-blowjob pain

"Why not try both?" asked Kyle and shut Cartman's mouth before he could say anything to embarrass Clyde further. Cartman huffed annoyed, but his attention was quickly picked up by Stan's careful examination of Clyde's skin behind the ears, and the boy's worried and guilty expression. Eric moved his gaze to those spots, noticing rather visible red marks.

"God damn, you guys" he sighed and everybody looked at him, even Clyde picked his head just a little bit and felt his body hair stand, when he realised that something was too obvious for Cartman to be quiet about it.

"What" Stan growled furrowing his brows.

"I feel like the Scooby-Doo's Mystery Gang so much right now"

Everybody looked at him dumbfounded but nobody said anything.

"Like we know what happened in that bathroom right, it's our crime scene, and we have the troublemakers that caused it right, but we don't know what exactly have they done"

"What the fuck is your point" Craig sighed

"Shut up and I'll get there Craig!" Cartman said and the boy only flipped him off "Anyway, you guys are so secretive and don't want to tell anything, but your hints are so _obvious_ "

Clyde felt his cheeks burning. What was he talking about? Was is something they said? Maybe Stan mentioned something about Clyde's enthusiasm? What if the cum stain from his underwear was visible on his pants? He looked down quickly but was too stressed out to tell. Maybe Cartman really was a medium like he claimed few years back. Oh God, what if he can read minds and knows what Clyde has been thinking about just now. Donovan was sweating nervously, ready to just get up and run to his house and then preferably flee the country forever. Cartman, of course, noticed that

"Breathe Clyde, I dont know anything.  ** _Yet_**. But you leave few clues and soon I'll have enough to solve the puzzle" he chuckled and pointed fingers at the frustrated boy, who was now buried in the motherly protective embrace of Token.

"Cartman I swear to all that's holy..." the black boy warned

"All I'm saying is.." Cartman raised his hands defensively, he noticed Kyle was already annoyed, rolling up his sleeves, probably getting ready to beat him up. Kyle wasn't as ripped like Stan, Clyde or Token (who worked out with his dad) but definitely knew how to throw punches.

"...that ya kno', the very sore and  _deep_ throat pain.." Clyde's ears turned red "..harshly bruised knees.. " the boy hid his blushing face in Token's chest ".. And look, right there, oh, just behind the ears, red scratches" Clyde let out a frustrated high pitched squeek "Just, ya kno', it's not that hard to see all the hints and clues ya guys left"

"Okay Eric, that's it, take your shit, we're going home" Stan growled angry and grabbed Cartman by his shirt

"We??" he asked and then understood "You're going to beat me up aren't you." Eric stated, surprisingly calm

"I'm going to throw you under the fucking bus if you won't shut up" Stan answered and Eric sighed

"You guys are no fun"

"No Cartman, there's just no fun for you" Marsh pinched the bridge of his nose, and Clyde sighed irritated.

His pain isn't about to go away very soon, and his teammates will be probably very curious about the bruised knees after the Monday practice. All of it sounded like a very though next week for the boy. But he knew that at least he had his friends to watch his back and make excuses, he will be too stressed to come up with. 


	3. Everything makes sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde has to come to terms with his identity. Token is being a mother figure as always

The 7 o'clock alarm started to scream and Clyde sleepily smacked it into the drawer. He was exhausted and his throat still hurt. He groaned in frustration. Explaining the pain to his father was hard enough - blaming it on standing too long in the open window wasn't believable, considering that they literally lived in the cold mountains for years - now he had to get through the entire day at school. Clyde already could hear the giggles of his classmates every time a teacher would ask him about his hoarse voice.

He didn't had much sleep at night. His thoughts were occupied with the events of the party, and every time he saw Stan in his mind, he could feel himself getting hard. And hard enough that he had to rub two out before sleep, because one round wasn't enough. The first time he tried to distract himself with porn. He was looking for videos with as much women as possible. But it did nothing. No amount of soft legs, shaved vaginas or busty chests could compare to the so real, so close and so handsome image of Stan fucking Marsh. But Clyde still lied to himself and kept trying. It was during the video with a very 'well gifted' lady, that the boy catched his attention focusing on the male actor instead. His muscular body and tanned skin, but most of all, the monster sized dick. Clyde though that he should wish to be the one sucked off by the lady, but instead he rather preferred to be the one sucking. The video with the handsome actor did the trick but not the way Clyde wished it would. He didn't dare to look up gay porn for the second round. He felt too anxious. But he also didn't had the energy to fight with his wild imagination, thinking what would happen if he went further with Stan. He felt ashamed for such thoughts about his friend, but at the same time, it felt too good giving in. 

And so now, because of the memory still being fresh in his brain, he slowly slipped his hand under the hem of his boxers. School starts at 9AM, so he still could use like half an hour for his aching needs. Clyde sighed shakily, while giving himself agonizingly slow strokes. He always liked the idea of the teasing refusal of pleasure. He started to think about Stan again. Desire was stronger than his shame. The same scenario he imagined through the night over and over again. It starts with that dare.

_Everything goes step by step. But instead finishing, Clyde suddenly stands up and kisses Stan with burning fierce. Stan kisses back, sliding his tongue in Clyde's mouth and the boy shudders, tasting him. Stan then grabs his lover by the ass and picks him up. Wobbly and giggling they move to the sink. Stan sits Clyde on the counter, deepens the kiss while stroking his hair, the very same, caring, affectionate way that he did then..._

Clyde humms quietly trying to force down his moans. His right hand still slowly stroking his dick, meanwhile left started to curiously wander, stopping on his nipple. The motion was always stressing him out, as he thought it's too feminine, but now he couldn't care less. He squeezed and caressed, rolled it between his fingers along with his fantasy

_Stan's kisses move to Clyde's jaw and then the sensitive spot behind his ear, while his hands caress the boys body. Clyde is moaning in Stan's ear, when he makes a large hickey and starts to lap Clyde's throat with his tongue. Clyde's hand reach down and cup Stan's firm ass. He feels a cheeky smile on his skin, moving slowly and with wet motion to Clyde's collar bones, and after leaving another hickey, to his nipples. He sucks and bites delicately, Clyde buries his hands in black silky hair and moans loudly, not caring who can hear.._

"Clyde, time to get up!" his father's knocking on the door brought him back to Earth

' _God damn it!_ ' he thought and let out a frustrated sigh

"Thanks dad" he said hoarsely.

"Your throat is still sick?" Clyde thanked his past self for locking the door before sleep. He looked like a mess, covered in sweat, the skin on his chest red and tender from teasing, and he was building large tent in his underwear. Not the best sight to see by his father. He ran his hand through hair and got up. 

"A little bit" he winced while saying that

"Do you want to stay home?" Mr. Donovan's voice sounded worried. After his wife's death Roger became very concerned with his kids' health. One would even call him overprotective. Clyde felt guilty for lying.

"I can call your doctor, see if everything is fine"

"No, thanks dad, um.." the idea of staying home was tempting, but he knew his classmates would laugh to death at his chickening out. He couldn't give them satisfaction "I'll go, I'll just take some tea with me.. Everything is fine"

' _Or so I hope.._ ' he thought after putting on his shirt and fixing his pants. His father's interruption took care of his little problem, so he could open the door without shame. His dad ruffled his chocolate brown hair as a good morning. 

"Okay.. If anything, just call, and I'll excuse your leave. Your breakfast is ready in the kitchen, I have to go to work early so I can't drive you to school. I'll be back around 4PM"

"Okay! " Clyde stopped the whine that tried to escape his lips "Do you want me to cook dinner today?"

"Yes, would be nice!" Roger looked at his watch "I have to go now, Stacy has to stay with her own kid for few hours and can't start the morning shift today" he explained while Clyde followed him down the stairs

"Have fun at school Care-bear" Roger kissed his forehead and Clyde chuckled at the name. His mom used to call him and his sister that way when they were little. Mr. Donovan picked it up after her tragic death, sort of a way to cope with the loss, and to fill the void for his kids.

Clyde closed the front door after his father left and leaned on the cold wood. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself ready for whatever might happen at school. He glanced at the clock.

7.40AM

' _I have to turn it down with the teasing_ ' he thought and laughed at himself, then sat down to eat his breakfast.

After quick shower, he dressed up and grabbed his back pack. He was about to leave the house when he remembered about pills for the throat pain. Obviously the only flavor he had in the house was cherry, his favorite. Though he wasn't sure how well cherry works for post-blowjob sore throat. He took one pill beforehand and then put the box in his backpack. He said one last prayer for the good day and left the house. He barely closed the door when his phone buzzed. On the lockscreen he saw a text from Token

"W _ill you be at school today?_ "

" _Yea, I just left the house_ "

" _Wanna go together..?_ "

Clyde let out a chuckle

" _Ya just wanna kno what happened_ "

" _Maybe.. But I also want to just see my friend_ "

" _Sure. At the park?_ "

" _K_ "

Clyde hid his phone in the pocket and went on his way

\--

"Hi dude!" Token smiled widely, cup of tea in hand, Clyde just nodded and waved "Not speaking huh... Your throat still hurts..?"

"A little. Not much, but I can't speak too loud" Clyde said quietly

"Soo.. Do you want to pretend that you haven't thought about it the entire weekend and then casually slip into telling me your dirty secrets, or do we do that first, and come back to normal after that?" Token was always very expressive with his body language and Clyde thought it made his points very convincing on the long run.

"Eh.. Fine...Where to start... What do you wanna know?" Clyde sighed as they walked

"How big is he?"

Clyde blinked suprised

"You know.." Token continued "Guys were texting me the entire weekend if I know anything, because Kyle kept his mouth sewn shut. Obviously I wouldn't even tell them if I knew, but the most common question was, how big is Stan Marsh down there?"

Clyde pinched the bridge of his nose. And then red on his face he easily remembered the sight and put his hands in the air, showing the invisible metric

"Something like that... I would say.. Seven inches maybe? I dunno, I wasn't trying to pay too much attention" he looked away, lying. Token catched that but didn't comment. 

"Huh, so he is hung..."

' _Oh hell yeah, he is..._ ' Clyde thought dreamily

"Next question?" he snapped back to reality

"How does it feel to..?" Token looked around and then discretely and jokingly made the blowjob motion with his hand and tongue in cheek. Clyde shook his head. Obviously he had to ask that question

"How too say it... It's not... Entirely bad?" Token raised his eyebrows "I mean... Maybe a bit... Intrusive? I guess it's because I've never done that before... Not to sound too gay.." he started and Token looked at him curiously "But... It's something one could get used to..." he looked away

"Did you...like it?" Token asked. Clyde bit his lip, he wanted to say no, to be left alone, but he always had problems with lying to Token. Enough that it was actually easier to just admit to the truth than lie. Thus, he nodded

"Oh..." Token said. After an silent moment of realization he wrapped his arm around Clyde's shoulders "You know it's okay, right?" Clyde nodded but he couldn't help but still feel unsure

"Do you think you're into guys?" he Asked. Clyde opened his mouth few times but each time the words didn't feel right. Finally he said

"I'm not sure.. As weird as it might sound.. The thought of it is... Settling. Like it all finally makes sense.." Token frowned confused

"What makes sense?"

"That no pair of big boobs ever did it for me..." Token blinked in suprise. Clyde was known for stashing incredible amounts of erotic magazines and videos. Everybody thought of him as a sex freak. Even a ladykiller, womanizer. But curiously enough, he was never seen with a girl for longer than few hours. It just never clicked, and nothing has ever happened.

"You mean all those magazines Kenny's got for you, all the porn you've watched.. The Raisins..?"

"I think all of it was a just a years long lie, I've been telling myself" Clyde said without thinking and suddenly laughed "I mean the Raising I've been after the most were the lesbian butches! You'd think it's because I was into les porn, but... But I guess they just looked masculine enough" Token laughed at that too. 

"That's quite a way to confuse the hell out of yourself! Hm.. have you been watching any... "

"Gay porn? Nah.. I was to anxious"

"Why not? Could be a good way to tell"

"You know I guess getting turned on over giving a bj was--" he cut and froze.. He didn't mean to say that out loud...

"Oh.. **oh**...That says a lot dude. Maybe even more than gay porn" Token said casually, he didn't wanted Clyde to freak out.

Donovan didn't answer, he was indeed freaking the fuck out

"Clyde.. Clyde! It's fine! Calm down, we were just talking about the possibility of you being gay, so it's not like this information was shocking or anything!" Clyde nodded slowly "Okay? It's okay.. But..does Stan know?"

Clyde ran his hand through hair. He already said too much, might as well just keep going

"Yeah.. He saw.. He calmed me down then too..." he hesitated "And.. Even said it was hot.." he blushed wildly a the thought

"Did he... Give the favor back or.."

Clyde panicked again.. Should he tell Token... They agreed to only tell what's comfortable for both, but nothing in this deal was really uncomfortable for Stan to be honest

"He... He didn't had to... A bit too late.." he added quietly and Token choke on his tea as the realization hit him

" **OH.** " he said as his cough calmed down "Oh, alright, I see. Clyde you're very fucking gay"

"Mhpm..I knooow..." the boy hid his face with a scarf

"It's fine tho! Now I have three gay friends. Seems like I'm the snowflake" they both laughed "For real tho, I would rather have three gay friends than three unhappy ones"

"Thanks man" he sighed heavily 

"Should I tell Craig?"

"Well, he is gay, you probably are gay, he might help you" Token passed his tea to Clyde "It's with lemon, might soothe your throat"

"Thanks.. Uhn.. I mean that Craig was suspicious for a while" he took a sip

"Really?"

"Yea, apparently gays have this thing like a radar for other queer folks, and once he told me that if I wont leave my closet soon, I'll get kidnapped by a Faun" Token laughed loudly "Took me a while to realize he was talking bout Narnia, then took me even longer to realize he said that I'm not straight"

"What then?"

"Every time the subject was getting on this track I obviously denied everything. Craig would tell me to go Big Gay Al, that the guy is really great and very helpful" Clyde mocked his friend's stoic, emotionless voice "And something inside was urging me to listen to him. But then again, I guess I've gotten really good at suppressing those feelings"

"Up until the party"

"Yeah... I'd dare to say that I always found Stan attractive" if he said so much already, he might as well just say everything else

"Always?"

"Yea... Imagine having to take showers in the same room as Nichole, basically no privacy, and not only that, your locker is next to her's so your even get to see like.. Well almost all of it" he was blushing furiously and Token seemed to understand now "So... Yea that's basically why I said always. I've always got to see him like that, butt fucking naked, and he is a fucking great looking dude!"

"I see. God, I can't imagine.. Fighting yourself for your whole life. It must've been so hard on you bro" Token said fondly "But why tho..? Tweek and Craig are openly gay for years. What stopped you?" and with that they both stopped, Token looking at his friend with care

"I don't know... Maybe the society... Every boy was always talking about women and boobs, and all the media was talking about guys being into women and boobs.. I kinda took it as a default. I mean what are the odds that there's more than two.. Four..." Clyde started to count all the LGBT+ people from South Park and with every number he was more confused than before "There's Mr Garrison so five... Kenny was never hiding that he likes everything then six.. Stan is seven... Bebe, Wends.. It's nine.. Butters' dad is walking around the gay bars soo it's ten.." 

"Hasn't Butters claimed that he is bicurious?"

"Oh right, eleven.."

"And this Les Bos bar"

"That would add a whole fifty and more.. Oh and that gay bar I talked about.. God it's like over a hundred non-straight people... Is it possible that there's so many queer people in this small town?"

"Clyde, we had a volcano dust winter, a terrorist attack in Imaginationland, History Channel keeps calling Kyle because they think he is some kind of alien medium, there were people from the future takin er jewbs, and apparently the heritage from a specific city is a deciding factor over a personality disorder. Not to mention the fact that Tweek is right and there are in fact underpants-stealing gnomes in our houses."

"There are!?"

"Yep. I catched them yesterday, they woke me up by basically orgasming over my Calvin Klein underwear" he passed the tea to Clyde again

"Huh, so that's were all my boxers went"

"Yea, oh and also I think Tom Cruise is hiding in Stan's closet at least once a week"

"Lucky bitch" Clyde muttered

"I heard that loverboy" be took his cup back and drinked few sips "Will you tell him?"

"About?"

"Your crush, duh"

"Asgdhjfk.. It's not a crush! It's physical attraction! I mean sure he is very funny, and clever, and my stomach feels all funny when he smiles, but it ain't a crush dude"

"Primo : did you just literally pronounced a keymash?? Secundo : you also literally quoted a definition of having a crush"

"No! I think. Maybe.. Yeah?" he covered his face with his hands "What do I do Token!? I can't just walk over to him and say, hey I liked your dick in my throat, wanna do it as my husband?"

"So you've deepthroated him!?"

"Yes, NO! I..."

"You did"

"I did"

"Damn boy, you're wild" he laughed "And also yes, that's basically the case. You say you liked it, you say you're probably gay, you ask him out for a date"

"What if he's not into a relationship yet? As far as I know he only has one-time dates"

"Well, you can be sneaky about it.."

"Sneaky?" Clyde raised an eyebrow, that sounded interesting

"Yes. You could tell him that you're confused. And that you want to see for yourself. Whatever you'll do, it should get you there. Stan is too romantic to not get into that"

"Isn't it manipulative?"

"Well.. You are a bit confused"

"Still.."

"Exactly. You already did one thing with him, it's natural that would go to him again to see if you're really gay"

"True"

"And look, Stan was into Kyle before he came out of the closet, but Kyle is straight. So Stan had quite a heartbreak, obviously he would try and have fun to forget about his feelings"

"Aand... That's where I get into the picture?"

"Yes. But only if you think Stan might be into it. Does he finds you attractive? He did saw you react to... Stuff, so I imagine you talked about it"

"Yea, before we started I kinda catched him ogling me.. And as we were about to start... Well. Let me just say that nothing and nobody touched his dick but he was ready to go"

"Oh.. Wait you were naked?"

"In my underwear! You wouldn't risk getting cum all over your clothes would you?"

"Oh, no, you're right. Oh and thanks for cleaning up"

"We didn't even had to" Clyde said and immediately covered his mouth.

' _How many more times will you not think before you say something you fucking idiot!!_ ' he scolded himself

Token's jaw dropped

"Oh... Oh wow. Wowie... God damn Clyde.. You really are wild, lemme tell you that"

"Don't mention that.. It was kinda in the heat of the moment, no time to react and shit you know..." he rubbed his neck

"I'm not judging.. I'm just suprised that's all."

They walked in a slightly awkward silence. But Token couldn't handle it

"How does it taste like?" he asked "I'm not into it, but you won't tell me you've never thought about it before"

"Salty...but bitter. Didn't thought about the texture tho... However I heard that if you drink enough pineapple juice your jizz will be sweet"

"Oh yeah I heard about that one too"

They reached the school by the time the subject was done

"Soo...will you tell him?"

Clyde looked at his shoes, and kicked a nearby rock

"I think of the sneaky way to be honest"

"Better any than none" Token pat his back and looked at their school "Okay.. Ready? You'll have a long day today"

"You don't fucking say" 


	4. Slowly but surely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day goes better than Clyde expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do move some of the teachers into highschool, because imo they're not really good for kids, and i have no strenght to create an entire new teachers body, fight me lmao  
> So in my rules of this universe : they got moved to highschool by the PTA (read as : by Mrs Broflovsky because she didnt wanted poor Ike to be as fucked up as Kyle and his friends got to be) , along with the PC Prinicipal, because he is just too damn precious to not include his stupid ass.  
> Also im sorry for the weak description of freshman girls, i know i did act like that in my head, but idk if people who are not asocial actually act like that for real

Clyde was nearly suffocating. They were 3 periods into the school day, and he already disturbed all the classes he had by coughing and grunting. The wave of his classmates trying not to chuckle always followed, and the teachers were going insane by consant reprimanding of the students. Right now, the boy was  **in Hell**. After being called out by Mr. Garrisson three times, he tried his best to keep the cough in. Unfortunately it only made it worse. He coughed harshly and winced, but did not notice guilty expression on Stan's face. And Cartman.. Was Cartman. And started to wheeze out of laughter

"OHahaha! I-- I, oh my gawd guys! Ihihi! I can't, I can't do this!" the fat boy was crying at this point

"Oh for the sweet love of all the entities in this world, CLYDE! What is wrong with you today!?" Mrs. Garrisson smacked the board to emphasize his anger. One would say he was overdramatic. And they would be right.

"I- hm.. It's just a cold" the Donovan croaked. It literally wasn't that bad in the morning, but then everybody wanted to talk with him, and he started to cough. The more he did the more it hurt.

"How in the fuckity fuck did you catch a cold,  **YOU LIVE IN THE MOUNTAINS!** You should be immune!"

"I'm sohrry, khm!" he tried to hide his face from still laughing Cartman

"Oh.. oh no, is this some goddamn virus Clyde?! What kind of disgusting disease did you brought upon us boy!? Don't you dare walk up to me with that shit!" the teacher basically covered himself behind the desk

"It's a Long Dick virus-OW!" Cartman giggled, but luckily for Clyde, Kyle was right there to punch Eric right in the gut. 

"Well finally someone shut him up!" Mr. Garrisson sighed, unaware of Cartman's words "What is wrong with all of you too? You're laughing constantly. You better not be spreading some weird ass epidemic Donovan!!"

"I'm not sir" Clyde whispered. The teacher grunted, but started his lesson back again. Clyde managed to empty all of the water he had and he desperatedly needed a refill, but that had to wait for the bell.

 

__

 

"Have you talked with Stan yet?" Token approached Clyde after classes, looking around to make sure nobody hears them

"No.. This freshman girl keeps dancing around him the entire day, hm, I don't want some gossiping kid to out me in front of the whole school" Donovan sighed and leaned his head on the locker.

"You have football practice today, don't you?" 

"Well, yea, why?"

Token gave him the obvious look

"Freshman girls don't attend your footbal practice Clyde"

"Yea, but like other 9 guys do, dude" the boy, once again today, winced in pain

"But Stan is a Captain, and you're his Vice Captain, right?"

" Yea.." 

"So.. in some ideal plan, because I have no idea how your football practice exactly works" Clyde smiled weakly at that "You could use an excuse that you two have to talk about the strategy of the next match, and take him away from the rest" 

"Oh right... I could do that, I could even say that Stan wanted to talk to me about it, he would realise what I actually mean!"

"Exactly! Speaking of the devil..." they both looked behind Clyde, and saw visibly annoyed but still patient, Stan and Kyle trying to escape the following small fanclub of the Football Team Captain. They barely waved at the two before Stan grabbed Donovan by the sleeve

"OH HEY CLYDE! Good to see you, we need to talk about he football match next month, remember, let's go somewhere far away then, because the info about the strategy is top secret and it can't be overheard by  **anyone**!!" he looked behind as he said the last words, nodding to Kyle thankfully, as the redhead tried to bring the chirping girls at himself, and sadly for the boy, Token.

"Hey, girls! Have you met our lead singer of the school choir, the finalist of multiple singing competitions, of both small towns AND the state??" Broflovsky slightly pushed displeased Token towards the herd.

"Oh my god! I did heard about you! I adore you!" some blonde freshman started to jump with excitement

"Thank you! Thank you! Of course I wouldn't do that if not my best competition, Kyle Broflovsky here, it is B-R-O-F-L-O-V-S-K-Y if you want to give him a love letter or get married" they smiled at each other, their fighting but not angry stares having a competition of their own

"Thank you for the offer, but you're a far better match!"

"A match that's already won by someone else!" 

"That's a great wordplay there my friend!"

"Oh you!--" the operation was a success, Stan and Clyde could safely and unbothered find their way to the football field.

They wandered around in stressful silence, before Stan had the courage to speak up

"I'm.. I'm sorry for the rush, I interrupted your conversation with Token"

"Oh, it's nothing, your situation was dire" Clyde grunted, looking at the fresh snow that gathered through the day. Stan chuckled

"Yea, poor Kyle and Token, they won't get rid of those girls that easily"

They both laughed. The air between them got a bit more lighter. They heard some rustling coming from the school and saw their teammates come out to the field

"It's a bit too cold for practice here isn't it?" Clyde shuddered slightly. He nearly jumped when he felt Stan's hand warming up his shoulder, but involountarily leaned in to the touch.

"It is. Hm.. have you seen the coach today?"

"He's probably in his "office" drinking again" Coach Jones didn't care about the practice, so all the responsibility was resting on Stan's shoulders. Not surprisingly at all, the team did way better under Marsh's command. 

"Okay then, once again, that's actually better" Stan smiled "Hey Bradley!" The quarterback looked at his captain from afar "Take the team to the gym! Just work-out today! It's too cold to play outside!"

"Kay, what about you?" Bradley shouted back

"We.. um.. We have to discuss few things, will join you soon!" Bradley nodded and led his friends back inside. Two boys sighed, and stayed there in the middle of the field.

"So" Clyde started, rubbing his neck nervously and coughed "Damn it"

"I am so, so sorry Clyde. I went too rough on you then" Donovan looked at the other surprised

"It's not your place to apologize dude, I literally ordered you to" 

"Yea, but we should've thought about the consequences right?" Marsh was nearly shaking, troubled with very heavy guilt. "And now everybody keeps laughing, it must be so humiliating, I kinda wish I could take it all on me, I feel so stupid, you don't deserve to get through this alone--" Clyde couldn't take it

"Stan!" the raven stopped "I don't regret it alright!" they stared at each other, Clyde now determined, and Stan actually shocked "I don't. I.. I liked it. I liked it a lot. People laugh, obviously they do, I cough so much they can't help it, we're all 17, some 18. Teens laugh at sexual stuff, old news! And with all that "sorry" and "you must feel bad" I actually feel slut shamed by  _you_. Like if you thought that all of it actually  _was_ shameful"

"Oh jesus,Clyde, of course I don't!"

"I know, but it does feel that way. They all laugh because it's... it kind of is funny. Like not in comedic way, but what else can I do than laugh too? I don't feel humiliated, Stan. Just a bit awkward because I have to keep dodging the questions from the teachers, and now the entire teachers body thinks I'm carrying some mutant virus. This IS funny. I don't feel sorry for myself, why would you do it for me?" Stan didn't really had the answer

"I'm so--"

"DON'T" Clyde stopped Stan by putting his hand on the boys lips "Don't apologize. No. I know you didn't mean all of it. I just wanted to make it clear why you shouldn't apologize."

"Okay. Okay.." Marsh gently pushed Clyde's hand off of his lips, but didn't really let go "But like.. Why were you so... hiding yourself? Covering your face, avoiding questions. Just curious..." 

Clyde looked down. It's the honest hours™ time. They got this far, can't back down now

"It's because... I, um.. I think..." his face got all red, Stan did thought he looked cute, but stayed silent, waiting for the response. Clyde caressed his forehead and sighed "I think I might be gay"

"Yeah?" Clyde could swear those baby blue eyes glimmered with hope, it gave him courage to keep going

"Yea.. and actually... Well.. since we already..  _did something_ , I was thinking... Because I still don't know for sure!" 

_A lie_

"And I was... too scared to think about it through the weekend"

_Another lie_

"And because I've never had any particular feelings to any particular guy..."

_Keep going and you'll have a dick for a nose_

"Then maybe... I could... Experiment... With you?" 

Stan nearly choked on air

"Well um.. Yeah! Sure! I mean! Why not?" even tho Stan was quite a good liar, as his parents witnessed many times, he could not pretend for shit right now, and Clyde was pretty overjoyed with his enthusiasm. "So.. when would you like to start?"

"I mean, if you're free tomorrow maybe? My dad has a date around 5pm. You could come over, we'll do the homework, and then.. ya kno" he wiggled his brows to break the tension, but to be honest, said tension had a bit different feeling than nervousness

"It's a date then!" Stan said and immediately bit his tongue, he looked at the other in panic but Clyde didn't look displeased, rather happy.

"Sure!" He couldn't help the smile that found it's way to his lips, they stood in silence, only now realising that they still didn't let go of each others hands, and it didn't seem like any of them wanted to do that any time soon

"Should we.. go hit the gym?" Clyde asked, still smiling and blushing

"I guess we should... " Stan slowly led them towards the school, their hands, still, intertwined.


	5. Fun times and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With trust and consent experimenting can be really fun

Through the entire Tuesday Stan could not focus on anything. Why would he? He was about to have a date with Clyde Donovan. Well not like "date" date. But it sort of still was one right? Clyde didn't correct him when  he called their hang-out that way. Stan nervously bit his lip. He was staring at Clyde constantly during classes, it's really a surprise nobody catched onto that. Especially Cartman.

Obviously he told Kyle about everything on their whatsapp chat, and obviously why wouldn't Kyle make jokes about it all the time.

"And you know those dumb movies about teens, like they have the football captain and they have the cheerleader captain and theyre a couple right?" Kyle was going on between classes

"Yes" Stan rolled his eyes one more time this day

"So now with you it's like, you're the footbal captain and he's your vice captain, imagine if girls would like to go for it like in the movies, that would be a one fucking twist!"

"Kyle.." Stan whined and closed his locker

"Whaaat, you know I'm just messing with you. I'm happy for you, you'd make a cute couple" the redhead made a heart with his hands

"Yeah yeah, ILY too you asshole" they both chuckled "But I don't even know if it's for serious a date, or does he really just want to.. you know"

"Experiment. Yeah that's a though question, or rather - it is not. Obviously he's into you!"

"You don't know that"

"I think we both do Stan" Kyle made a stance saying ' _i'm right, and I don't accept your no's_ ', something he actually picked up from his mother. It really did give Stan more hope as Kyle only did this when he was, in fact, right. So the raven just nodded

"Yeah, I should just relax.. Go there and we'll see where it takes us" he smiled

"What takes you? With whom? Stan are you getting gay again?" Eric Cartman appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and tried to get his nose into not his buisness, as usual.

Stan nearly jumped out of his skin, praying to all existing and not gods and entities that the chubby boy did not hear them talking about Clyde. He would not let them live it down. He turned around, trying to regain his composure. Kyle nudged him on the ribs, something along the lines of ' _it's alright, don't freak out'._

"Sorry Cartman, I don't remember this having anything to do with you" Kyle said calmly. Cartman just eyed him

"Oh my gosh, you are gettin gay aren't you" 

"Akshf, WHAT IS IT TO YOU?"

"What?"

"Even if I did, why would it be bad?"

"I didn't say that"

"You meant that, douchebag" Marsh crossed his arms.

"Okay, it was not exactly nicely put, but I just meant..." he looked at the two, shook his head and waved his hands trying to come up with something "I... I have no excuse right"

"No"

"Douchebag it is then" Cartman shrugged "You didn't answer my questions tho" 

The boys groaned in frustration. 

"I'm going to Clyde's place, we have too figure out some stuff for the next match" Stan could only hope his lie was realistic enough.

"And you have to relax before that becaaause?" Eric wiggled his brows, and smiled his trademark shit eating grin™ (that he actually did trademark 2 years before, a whole deal going on with his face printed on the cereal boxes he tried to profit from).

"Because I..." Panic kicked in. "Because... it is quite... awkward... now" Stan rubbed his neck.

"Mhm, of course, I understand, that's reasonable" the two looked at Eric in surprise.

"Really?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"No?! Your'e going to gay out, duh"

"Shut up Cartman" Boys turned around quickly before Eric could see Stan go completely red. 

"I know the truth, you can't lie to me!" He shouted as they walked away.

"Fuck off fatass"

"You'll be dressing this fat ass as best man at the wedding and you know it!"

The rest of the day went smoothly. That is if you can ignore the fight Token's cousin Robyn "Bonnie" a.k.a. "the new kid", had with Danielle from books club over Kyle, then Butters' emo ass cursing out all the teachers for letting Cartman exist in their school, then some unspecified government agents making a quarantine around the girls bathroom, under the explanation of "dangerous alien bioweapon" being held there (it was just an old tampon the cleaning staff didn't notice while cleaning, the weirdest part is that it did come to life and ate a person), but that's just everyday situations in the quiet little mountain town of South Park.

Stan happily did ignore all of this, to every situation replying only "whatever", trying to force the time to work _faster._

Finally the last bell rang, and Marsh nearly sprinted out of the classroom. What stopped him, was the idea of waiting for Clyde. They could just move really slow, wait for everybody to leave and have some more time to talk, as they didn't had the occasion yet that day. He fished out his phone and sent Donovan a quick text

**"Pack slower, we can leave together ;)"**

Clyde glanced at the message and sneakily smiled to Stanley. He quickly told his friends to go without him, Token got the wind of it and started to talk Tweek and Craig into coming over this friday, as to take attention away from Donovan. The classroom was finally nearly empty so Clyde walked over to Stan

"Hi"

"Hi" Stan grinned "How's it going"

"Would be better if the secret agents didn't had tried to kill me because I joked about a monster human-flesh-eating tampon, but it's not the worst" they laughed

"Yeah, I believe in this place it's nothing new. Um.. are you still up to..." Marsh waved his hands in a vague manner

"Yes, yeah! Of course, I um.. My mind hasn't changed." Clyde said as they made their way to the school exit "Ha-Has yours?"

"No! No, no, I'm still all up for it" raven boy nervously scratched his neck. Was it too hyped? 

"Great! Let's go then!" brunette smiled. Stan couldn't help but blush. Something was in this sunkissed, freckled grin that made his butterflies flutter

"Soo..."

"Yes..?"

Marsh chuckled

"Sorry, it's really awkward, all of sudden I'm out of topics to talk about"

"Me too to be honest"

"Let's start with something simple.. Um..." His stare danced around the snow on the trees, and the streets, people driving cars, or going to bars-  
 _Stop rhyming you dumbass, you're on a date, talk about something!!_ he scolded himself. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, is there anything to say? You idiot, there's always something, even the weather, come on! How is it so hard? You talked and joked normally a week ago!!_

But a week ago he didn't had a fast, raging crush on Clyde, and they were not on a date. 

Which actually reminded him of something

"Oh!"

Clyde looked at him surprised

"What? Did you came up with something?"

"Yes! Hey, um, you did said yesterday that your dad has a date too-- I mean..!"  _you called it a date, you said you're on a date, does it mean youre dating, god, Stan, what are you doing_

"He does! I kinda convinced him that he should find somebody. Mom is.. Well. Long gone. She's not coming back, obviously" Clyde looked down, sadly remembering his deceased mother. Stan gently grabbed his hand

"Sorry, bad topic?" he whispered. Clyde shook his head, but kept the boys hold

"Nah, it's been.. Oof, a long, long time. I like to think about her, though. I get sad, but, she deserves to be thought of." His warm smile again has got butterflies crazy in Stan's gut "I was 'her little Care-bear', and Care Bears always think about loved ones!" the mood turned lighter as they both laughed, adorable nickname brought the memory of Betsy Donovan much more colorful. "About my dad though. It was almost a fight, he hold to my mom so tight, he didn't wanted to let go. But my sister is not home anymore, and soon I will go to college as well, and I just don't want him to be alone. He should still go crazy, meet a lady, have fun, fell in love again. When your kids go away it's like a second youth after all" Stan nodded with a smile. Donovan was a really lovely person, and he was surprised he hasn't seen this so clearly before. 

"So this date? Who is it?"

"I have no idea!" Clyde laughed "I keep nagging him about it, and he just says that it's not the time. I know that they did knew each other before though, he said they walked on each other in the store and the conversation went so well he decided to take my advice and asked her out. It's their 2nd month anniversary today"

"And you still don't know?"

"I know, right?"

They walked over to the doorstep, Mr. Donovans car was still there, freshly cleaned and shiny. They let go of their sneaky and subtle hand hold, much to the dismay of both, and walked in the house.

"Hi dad!" Clyde said at the entrace "Stan came over to.. hang out!"

"Hi boys! Nice to see you Stan!" Roger was in the kitchen, apron still on, he just made a fresh plate of tacos "I'm really glad you're here actually, because I made too much food" he chuckled

"There is no such thing as too much food" the boys said and walked to the table

"I'm not sure if you're hungry now, but feel free to decide when you're going to eat. I know it's quite early but I've realy got to get going" Roger took the apron off, and gave the boys some napkins, plates and poured them both glasses of orange juice

"Oh yeah, I've heard you've got a date, I'm really happy for you Mr. Donovan" Stan said and enthusiastically took what was given, immediately taking a sip of the drink. Orange juice is the best juice.

"Of course you came to the conclusion yourself, and it wasn't an information given to you by a certain  _someone"_ the man said as he ruffled his sons brown locks. Clyde was too busy absorbing his delicious dinner to care about the petty remark.

"Of course I did!" Stan answered and got busy with his food as well, in the meantime made a mental note that Mr. Donovan was an excellent cook.

After they finished eating and doing their homework Roger was ready to go out, and both Stan and Clyde couldn't wait until he was gone. They sat on the couch in the living room, looking at the corridor rather than the TV, waiting for the man to say he's leaving any minute now.

Because it was taking a while, Clyde decided he can't just sit and wait, he slowly touched Stan's leg. His feather touch sent shivers down the boy's spine. Stan approved with a smile, and Clyde started to gently rub his thigh, right above the knee. They both let out a relaxed sigh and leaned on the couch more comfortably. Marsh finally looked the other boy in the eyes, they shared a little staring contest as the brown haired boy's hand slowly travelled higher. And so their faces started to move a little closer to each other. Just as Clyde was staring blatanly on Stan's lips and they shared nearly the same breath Mr. Donovan came to the room. They parted immediately, praying he didn't notice.

To say he has noticed what's going on, would be to say that you almost saw a bee that was flying right over your nose. He didn't say anything though, simply walked to them and presented himself in the freshly bought dark blue suit with engraved flower patterns

"How do I look boys?" he tried to act like he can't see his son being clearly red and panicking, no use to bring up the subject now, Clyde would probably start crying out of stress.

"Amazing Mr. Donovan, simply amazing. Like you're going to the red carpet" Stan praised.

"Um, yeah. It's awesome, suits you greatly!" Clyde fumbled with his fingers

"Thank you! Well. I have to go, I still have to go buy some neat flowers" he ruffled their hair and grabbed his jacket "Behave when I'm gone, there should be some soda in the refridgerator if you want, and I left money on the counter if you'd like to order a pizza or something"

"Thanks dad"

"Thank you"

"Okay, I'm going!" He fixed himself in the mirror one last time and glanced at the boys, sitting exactly 1 meter away from each other, hands to themselves, looking at different spots on the floor. Should he say something? 

"Have fun!" Clyde said.

"Um..You too boys!" Roger answered, thinking it should do the trick. It definitely gave Clyde a pre-mature heart attack, but he didn't gave it away. Roger took his keys and left.

They sat in silence a short while.

"Do you think..."

"Nah"

Clyde stared in surprise

"Even if he did notice... He just... gave us some space. Your dad is cool. This reaction was deifinitely way better than my dad's would be"

Donovan leaned a bit closer, his look concerned

"You think Randy would be mad?"

"Well.. Maybe not mad" Stan turned to completely face Clyde and the other boy did the same "Shocked, I guess it's the word. He doesn't expect me to turn out to be anything but straight, so he definitely would say something about it. Even if just 'what the fuck'"

Clyde nodded

"Hey" raven wrapped his hand around Donovans shoulders "Your dad loves you, if he talks with you it's gonna be alright. Besides.."

"Hm?"

"...He did told us to have fun too" he smiled and bit his lip. Clyde felt his soul leave his body. Without his mental permission, his hand found a way back on Stan's lap. He stared with open mouth, watching Stan lean even closer

"So... What do you want to check first?" Marsh asked

"Well I, um, I've never... I've never kissed a guy before" he shrugged. Stan nodded, his hand landed on Clyde's, encouraging it to keep exploring, even tiny bits.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah" he whispered and the other boy closed the distance between them.

Clyde closed his eyes, and felt warm sensation in his abdomen. Stan moved his lips against his slowly. He nipped his lower lip few times to come back again to the sensual dance. Donovan's other hand travelled to Stan's hair and soon they were interwined in a loose embrance, still kissing. Raven tilted his head a little bit and Clyde used it as an occasion to shyly invite his tongue to the party. Stan didn't mind, and quickly did the same. So started their little battle for dominance. The kiss started to get a little heated, tongues dancing, hands roaming everywhere, hair getting more and more messy. Stan parted for air, but it didn't take long before he moved to Clyde's neck and started to plant wet kissed along the boys jaw. Clyde whined quietly.

"Uh, Stan..."

"Hm?"

"Keep going, I like it" Donovan felt a smile on his skin, and then a suction. The sensation went right to his pants and he moaned. Stan clearly had the time of his life. He sucked, licked and very gently bit the same spot, melting to the sounds Clyde was making. His hand very carefully slid down the boys chest, every step waiting for approval, that he got in the form of Clyde's hand mirroring the moves. The curious hand finally travelled to the hem of the shirt, and slowly slid underneath. Donovan lost a bit of his control and tried to push Stan on the back, but Marsh had different plans

"Not so fast, I've planned something else today"

"Huh?" Before the boy could protest (not that he even wanted to), he was the one pushed on the back. Stan kissed his lips again and any complains, if they even existed, were swallowed down by a relieved sigh. Stan moved both of his hands under the boy's shirt. Clyde's hips bucked upwards and Stan's grinded in response. Both boys moaned and started to slowly roll their crotches against each other. Marsh massaged Clyde's chest and rolled his nipples between his fingers. Clyde pulled on Stan's hair and moved his second hand down his spine and grabbed firm cheeks. Marsh grinned widely.

"Still have any doubts?" he asked, gently grabbing the other's crotch

"Oh.. I don't think so. Why? Do you want to stop?" he almost pulled away but Stan just kissed him again and he melted into it.

"Now? Hell no. There's something I'd like to do if you don't mind" he said, sighing when Clyde nipped his neck

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well I kinda owe you a 'service' if you will" Stan slowly unzipped Clyde's pants, and fished out his fully hard member. The boy bit his lip

"Ohh" he managed to moan in realisation "You don't have to."

"I want to" raven placed a quick kiss on his lips and moved to the floor. He kneeled in front of now sitting Clyde and grabbed his cock.

"Ffuck, I, um.. Nobody has done it to me yet. I do want it tho!" he quickly added when Stan was about to pull back.

"It's okay, we're trying things out right?"

"Yeah.. OHh yeah.." he whined as Stan made a long, slow stroke. Clyde buried his hand in the boy's black locks. Stan smiled widely and stroked faster

"Having fun?" he kissed the tip

"Shiit, yeah.." his hips bucked forward, so Marsh placed his free hand on them to keep them in place. He licked from the base to the top, his tongue marking the veins. Clyde's breath hitched when he engulfed the whole member. Stan sucked and bobbed his head lazily few times. Brunet sighed and massaged his scalp

"God, Stan... More" 

Stan chuckled, as much as he managed with mouth filled to the throat, and bobbed his head faster. After a bit of teasing he found a steady rhythm. For a good while the room was only filled with the sounds of wet sucking, humming and moaning. Stan's hands found Clyde's nipples again, and his head bobbed faster. Clyde could feel his toes curl and it was very hard for him to think about anything. Droplets of sweat ran down his face, he shuddered and whined.

"Uh.. Stan I-I'm close" Clyde stammered. Stan looked up, their eyes met just as he prolongedly, in a very erotic manner, pulled the cock out of his mouth with a quiet pop. He swallowed harshly

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" he nearly made it sound innocent, but the thick saliva drooling down his chin and a shit eating grin made it erotic at least, dirty at best. Clyde chuckled awkwardly

"Do you mind?" he asked and wiped the liquid off of Stan's chin with his thumb. The boy kissed the finger and then the palm that he held close to his cheek. Clyde's blush darkened, if it was even possible.

"Would be a shame to stain the couch you know. I'd say go for it" he said and smiled as he dived back on the swollen member. Clyde groaned loudly. He was so worked up it didn't took long before his breath came out in sharp, broken yelps. His hips kept bucking, and his back arched

"Fuck, God, Stan..!" he groaned, and held to black locks for dear life as Marsh bobbed his head in a quick, even rhythm. He managed to get to the very base of the member, and a long, strong suction was what has sent Clyde straight into the afterlife and back.

"Holy-- Uhh..Fuck!" he rolled his hips few times, riding out his orgasm, Stan held still, sucked a few more times and licked under the tip. He found the picture in front of him so amusing he was playing with Clyde's dick like with a lollipop. When the brunet was over with what seemed to be the last spasm Stan let go and swallowed. Clyde covered his face and wiped off the sweat.

Stan sat on the couch and wrapped his arm around the other boy, Clyde leaned in, still breathing heavily

"Wow" was all he managed to say. Stan laughed

"Yeah, I think the matter of your preferences is settled isn't it" he said. Clyde also laughed and looked at him

"Yes, it rather is" he got quiet after that, and turned his stare on the floor. On the back of his mind Stan felt anxiety kick in

"Hey, are you alright? Do you... regret it or somethin'..?" His eyes tried to catch Clyde's

"What? No! It was great, I loved it" the boy assured, but sat straight up. He kept fumbling with his fingers when he noticed his member was still out. He quickly fixed his pants in embarassment

"It's more like... Um..." He tried to find words that won't make him spit up 'I'm madly crushing on you because of one interaction 4 days ago'

"But something is not right with you. Is it something I did? Are you embarassed?" Stan placed his hand on Clyde's back. The boy turned to look at him, his hazel eyes were studying his face before he sighed heavily

"I just... I kinda... I've said I...I've said.. I've..." he started to stutter so he got quiet again and took few deep breaths.

"Clyde?"

"I've said... That I want to experiment" he finally said

"I'm confused" Stan worried the worst

_I knew it was just physical. What was I expecting. Stupid Kyle.. Stupid ME!!_

"I... I actually just like you" Clyde covered his face and Stan's mouth gaped

"Oh"

"I know it's kinda shitty to go with excuses like that, but I really, I... It's new! It's very new to me. I felt something's up for... A while actually" 

Stan was still silent, mouth agape.

"But I could never place the feeling you know? I thought I liked few girls in my life, but the feeling has never set like people would describe it. But I thought you're attractive and funny, and then on the party, after that, I really liked it and I started thinking and..." He finally looked at the other "Stan?"

Stan moved his lips few times, before he finally managed to speak

"You... You like me?"

"Well... Yeah"

"I like you too actually"

"Oh...OH"

They were sitting in silence, staring at each other, both wondering what next. Clyde decided it's now or never so he leaned in and pecked Stan's lips. Raven closed his eyes and gently deepened the kiss. 

"What would you say..." Clyde said as they parted "Hang out this weekend. Like, like a legit first date?"

Stan smiled 

"Sounds great! We could go to the Raisins. I know few girls, they would let us have a quiet corner, away from prying eyes."

"Nice. And then? A walk?"

"We could for a walk, and then to my house. On Sunday afternoon my parents go hang out with Broflovsky's, Kyle's mom is trying to have something like a potluck. They won't make me go if I say I have plans"

"Great! It's a date then"

"It is" Stan kissed him again. They moved lazily in rhythm. The cozy atmosfere was broken by bright lights, shining through the windows

"Shit!" Stan said and pulled out his vibrating phone "Hello? Hi dad"

" **Stanley I'm outside Donovan's house, it's time to go home, don't you think?** "

Clyde looked at the clock. it was nearly 8.30 PM. He sucked the air in realisation

"Fuu...urniture turned! I'm so sorry dad, we were... playing wideo games and you know!" Stan said as he got up

" **It's alright, just say your bye's and let's go, mom made casserole for dinner. You know how she gets with casserole** "

"Yea, it's a nightmare. I'll just get my stuff and I'm out. Gimmie a sec"

" **Sure** " Stan hanged up after that

"We... Got ourselves go" Clyde scratched his head. Stan just smirked and kissed him into the couch. They both snickered

"Yea, we did. Not my fault, it was fun teasing you!" Marsh said and walked to the mirror to fix himself up

"I don't mind, I like being teased" Clyde reached for Stan's jakcet and backpack, waiting for the boy to put his shoes on. He then helped him up with the jacket

"You've got everything?" Donovan asked as he gave Stan his backpack

"No, something's missing"

Clyde looked around

"Huh? What?"

"My goodbye kiss of course!" 

Clyde laughed and grabbed Stan's face to kiss his lips. They stood in the embrace for few seconds.

"Ah, parting is a sorrow" Clyde sighed

"I didn't know you're a poet Donovan"

"You've yet to find out a lot about me, Marsh" Clyde said and pointed fingerguns.

"Can't wait! See you at school" Stan laughed and reached for the door

"Oh I'll make sure to sneak into your dm's before that"

"You better"

And Stan left. The car lights disappeared a minute after that.

And Clyde fell on the wooden floor screaming and laughing.

"Holy motherfuckin'..!! Token won't believe oh God! Haha!!" he was nearly crying in euphoria.

He reported everything to Token in messages, sparing the details of course, all the time smiling like a maniac. His friend reminded him to fix the living room, which was a good call. The leather couch was as disheveled as it could, and had few smeared streaks of saliva on one spot. 

Clyde cleaned everything up, and went to shower in happy hops. Between dinner and sleep he texted Stan as promised, almost choking on his taco when Stan switched his nickname to "Care-bear". 

Little to say, that night Clyde was sleeping like a very happy and relaxed baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and really thank you for liking and commenting. I know I post every quarter of a year on a full moon, but I'm one of those people with hyperfixations, i get super all about SP and then 2 weeks later i'm all about Titans (watch it on netflix, its literally so good, only its not available in US but get a vpn and youre home)  
> So once again, I'm sorry for late updates, I am still active but rather sloth-like™  
> Love y'all <3


End file.
